Belle
by Megamistake
Summary: The story of how Belle and Scrooge met but like who cares lol


Belle

Scrooge was in the midst of making himself his morning cup of tea. He poured the boiling water into his beautiful china cup and added the milk as he sat down at his table with his dear friend Marley. "Don't you get lonely in this big old house of yours?" Scrooge sat there staring, contemplating what Marley had said.

"I am quite happy all by myself thank you very much Marley. How's your missus?"

Marley glared. This is the fifth time this week the Scrooge had managed to dodge his question. It was clear that Scrooge got lonely. Such a large house and no one to share it with. It was just about time he grew up and settled down with a beautiful woman and a lovely family. "She is quite fine. Still getting over the loss of the child. If you're distancing yourself from women and the idea of having children just because I cannot then you must stop. I would do anything to see you happy with a family. Your children would be my children too." Scrooge gave Marley a slight smile. A few weeks earlier Marley and his wife had lost their own child during childbirth and his wife almost died with it. "My wife knows many eligible women I'm sure we could set you up on a few dates if you asked nicely?" Scrooge took a sip of his tea.

"If it will make you happy my dear friend." Marley clapped like a child, excited about getting a new puppy. For Scrooge it was nice to see his friend so happy after being so depressed for such a long.

"There is a Christmas party on the 24th of December. Christmas Eve and you must attend! I will have a date there waiting for you!" Marley announced. Scrooge simply nodded and continued to drink his tea.

For hours, more the two talked and laughed and when it was time for Marley the happy vibe left the room. "I shall see you again tomorrow my dear friend! Rest well!" Scrooge fare welled Marley and went back inside. He sighed and sat down. He pulled out his pocket watch to check the time to find it is not working. "Well bah humbug! Now I have to buy a new one!" He put on his warm winter jacket and began to walk down to the jewelry store. As he was walking, his eye caught on a young maiden. She had beautiful blond hair and the most mesmerizing blue eyes he had ever seen. She coughed him looking at her and smiled. His heart fluttered. He the scolded himself for even thinking about being with a woman when Marley might lose his love. He continued to walk onwards and it seemed as though she was following him. He enter the store as she did.

"Sorry I'm late sir!" The woman yelled.

"Belle! This is the third time this week. Do you not want to work here?" The man in the store said.

"I do wish to work I'm sorry… My younger brother has come down with a dreadful cough." The man behind the counter sighed.

"Fine. Help this customer Belle and don't be late again or you will find yourself on the street." Belle nodded and got straight to work. As she started walking towards Scrooge, he noticed tears in her eyes.

"Hello good sir, how can I help you today?" She faked a smile. Scrooge looked over the watches on display.

"I am in the market to buy a new pocket watch mine is broken." He smiled back.

"Well of course." She reached into the display cabinet and pulled out a beautiful watch. It had a beautiful engraved cover. Scrooge admired it but his eyes kept getting distracted by the girl holding it.

"You're beautiful," Scrooge muttered. "I mean the watch! I'm sorry…" The girl blushed and smiled.

"This one is the newest one we have and in my opinion is the most admirable." Scrooge continued to admire her beautiful features.

"I'll take it." Announced Scrooge. "May I ask your name?" The woman began to box the watch as Scrooge handed over a generous amount of money. She handed Scrooge the box as well as a piece of paper with an address on it. "Belle. My name is Belle." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "This is too much I shall have to get you change. Scrooge shook his head.

"Keep it. Thank you very much. I do hope to see you again Belle." Scrooge thanked Belle one more time and went on his way.

The whole way home all Scrooge could think about was Belle. How her beautiful blonde hair fell perfectly on her shoulders. How her gorgeous blue eyes sparkled in the light. He was determined to see her again. He looked down at the address she had written on the paper. Her address perhaps? He thought to himself. He was full of joy when he reached his house. That night he went to bed with a smile on his face.

The following morning Scrooge awoke to the sound of rain on the roof of his house and a knock at the door. He slowly made his way down stairs in nothing but his old nightgown. He opened the door to see Marley. Marley had the biggest grin on his face. "Come inside you crazy old fool! You'll catch a cold in this weather." Scrooge ushered him inside. Marley did nothing but laugh. "What are you laughing about?!" Marley stopped laughing for a second and looked at Scrooge. Then continued to laugh.

"Go get dressed! I'm taking you shopping for your date tonight. Think of it as an early Christmas present!" Marley commanded. Scrooge had nearly forgotten about the dreaded Christmas party, but he did what he was told and went upstairs. A little while later Scrooge came back down looking posh and grand. "Come on!" Marley began to pull on Scrooges arm. "Let's go the stores will be closed by the time we get there!" Scrooge walked a little faster to find a carriage out the front.

"Marley where are we going?" Marley opened the door of the carriage for Scrooge and followed him in. "To buy you a suit for your date!" Scrooge mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm not sure I want to go anymore Marley." Marley turned and looked at him.

"Why not?" Marley questioned. He knew the Scrooge would back out but he thought it would be more last minute.

"Because I met someone." Scrooge saw Marley's eyes light up. He knew the oncoming questions before they were even asked. "I met her when I went to get my watch. Her name is Belle." Marley smirked.

"You still must come to the party and unless she is your girlfriend I will still be bringing you a date. You are not getting out of this one. Come now we are here you are going to look your best."

That morning Scrooge spent hundreds of dollars on clothing and shoes but he sure did look nice. So Marley and him went back to Marley's house so they could both get ready. As Marley was getting ready Scrooge helped his wife get ready. She was in worse condition than he imagined. She couldn't even dress herself but Marley was sure a night out would lift her mood. Scrooge helped her tighten her corset and helped her back into her chair in the lounge room where she sat in silence. Scrooge then proceeded to go see if Marley needed any help before he went to get changed himself. When he was finished he walked out into the lounge room to see Marley sitting and stroking his wife's hair as she cried on his shoulder. Scrooge did not disturb them instead made sure there carriage was waiting and came back inside. Once she had calmed down Marley helped her to her feet and they linked arms as they walked outside to the carriage. They were all silent as they made there way to the party. Before they exited the carriage Scrooge pulled a small wrapped gift from his jacket and handed it to Marley. "Merry Christmas Marley" Marley smiled as he shoved the small package into his jacket and slapped Scrooge on the back. The two men exited the carriage first and then Marley helped his wife out of the carriage. As they walked inside Scrooge noticed Marley smirking. His date. Scrooge has nearly forgotten. As he walked in he spotted a familiar face. Belle.

Marley and Scrooge began to walk over to her. Scrooges face lit up. Did Marley really invite Belle to come into be his date. Marley began to introduce the two. "Scrooge this is Belle. Belle this is.." Marley was cut off.

"Ebenezer." She smiled. She had such a beautiful smile. "We've already met" She put her hand out for him to take and he put it in his and kissed it.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked Belle as he bowed.

"I would love to." She replied. Scrooge led her out to where the band was playing and began to dance with her. They danced all through the night. Laughing and talking. Scrooge was sure he was in love. That this. Was the woman of his dreams. A slow song was playing and Belle was resting her head on his chest. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Belle. I think I'm in love with you." Belle giggled.

"Ebenezer. I think I'm in love with you to." She looked up at him and he slowly leaned in to kiss her. To Scrooge he could have lived in that moment forever. But she pulled away from him leaning her head back on his chest. He smiled. The night seemed to be over before it started.

"Can I walk you home?" Scrooge asked her. She nodded as she took his hand again. He began to talk to her. "Belle? Will you go out with me?" He asked. She smiled at him again. Stared at her beautiful lips so desperately wanting to kiss them.

"Scrooge. I love you of course I will" She swung her arms around his neck and kissed him.


End file.
